


la despedida

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Break Up, Referencias a Depresión, Tristeza, thalassophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: El mar habla con más sinceridad a quienes están dispuestos a ahogarse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	la despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Buenos dias! Es la primera vez que escribo algo en español, y como no es mi primer idioma, siento si hay algun error (pero no deberia, mi beta me ha ayudado mucho!) 
> 
> Escrito para el fic fest Voyage of poetry
> 
> **  
> _#010_  
> **  
>  **  
>  _El mar habla con más sinceridad a quienes están dispuestos a ahogarse_  
> **  
>  **  
>  _Irtiqa Nabi_  
> **
> 
> título: [la despedida - cami](https://open.spotify.com/track/1s8TR4ZPyrRf0E7zbNNjvZ?si=hksBVwXuSban40aGdZraPw)

A Kun siempre le habían gustado el cielo y el mar de la misma manera. Como no podía viajar por el cielo e irse al espacio lejano, pasaba muchas horas mirando el reflejo de las nubes y de las estrellas en la superficie cristalina del mar, sentándose siempre en la misma silla de plástico blanca que había encontrado en una pequeña playa escondida cerca de la casa de su abuela. 

El cielo parecía más cercano cuando lo veía hundirse en el agua, agitado e inasible, frío e inquieto, pero al mismo tiempo aún más atractivo.

Como cuando era pequeño, aun teniendo una vida demasiado frenética, universidad y trabajo dejándole pocas horas para descansar durante todo el año, Kun siempre conseguía tomar permiso para volver a ver el mar otra vez.

Su abuela se había ido de este mundo hacía poco tiempo, y nadie había ido a su casa desde entonces, ni siquiera para tomarse algún recuerdo de los veranos pasados entre abrazos y demasiados _baozis_ caseros llenos de amor. 

La casa no había cambiado en su exterior, pero algo había cambiado el alma entre aquellas cuatro paredes. 

A pesar de que era probablemente el día más caliente de todo el año, al entrar Kun sintió un escalofrío, la temperatura en la habitación fría como el corazón de quién llora por sus muertos, que espera por algo que nunca llegará. Como el de quién vive pero no sabe porque vive, y solo deja que pasen los días sin vivirlos. 

En eso Kun y la casa se parecían. 

Su novio le había dejado unos días antes de su boda para irse con otro hombre a vivir en Estados Unidos; sus padres no le hablaban porque no podían aguantar el hecho de que su hijo quería casarse con un hombre; su trabajo parecía una trampa que le agarraba casi sin dejarle respirar. 

Tristeza, dolor, melancolía, apatía. Solo sentía esto y nada más.

Pero seguía viviendo. Sobreviviendo. Mirando su vida como un espectador externo, sentado en su sofá esperando el colpo de escena.

Quizás encontrara allí, lejos de su vida y de su dolor, algo que revolucione su vida. Que le diera una razón para vivir. O coraje para no vivir más. De una vez por todas. 

Kun dejó su maleta sobre el sofá y abrió las cortinas. Eran las seis de la tarde, el sol aún no se había puesto y pintaba de rojo las calmadas olas. 

Esos pensamientos peligrosos le espantaban. No le espantaba morirse, todos se mueren algún día, pero pensar en la muerte con tal tranquilidad… esto sí que le preocupaba. 

Había vuelto a su casa lejos de la ciudad para no pensar en nada excepto en el rumor del mar, y por eso se fue del tumulto de la ciudad cuanto antes, cerrando sus inquietudes en sus cuatro paredes.

La arena húmeda bajo sus pies le dió una sensación de paz. Al final había llegado al único lugar donde se sentía efectivamente vivo, como si el mar le transmitiera su energía vital. 

Inhaló profundamente, una, dos veces, la salinidad del viento llenando sus pulmones y dándole dependencia como si fuera nicotina. 

Kun se sentó en la arena, mirando al sol bajando en el horizonte, unos barcos en el mar que iban quién sabe adonde. 

El agua le mojaba los pies, fría, helada, pero no le importaba. 

Las olas rompían en la orilla, ruidosas y enfadadas, pero no le importaba. 

Kun no tenía miedo del agua, no tenía miedo de las aguas profundas y sus misterios. 

De repente el mar se volvió inmóvil, el viento cesó y se hizo el silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Una voz le llamaba, _Kun, Kun… ¿Me oyes?_

Kun miró alrededor, pero no vio a nadie en la playa, ni en el mar. Sólo estaba él. 

_¿Kun?,_ la voz le llamó otra vez, y Kun, sin preguntarse cómo podía saber su nombre, le contestó, diciendo que sí con la cabeza.

– ¿Quién eres? – Kun le pregunta al aire, no sabiendo a dónde dirigir su mirada. 

_Eso no importa, puedo ser quién necesites… alguien que te escuche… es eso lo que quieres, ¿no?_

Kun sonrió, triste – Si, solo quiero a alguien que conteste.

_Bien. Pues, habla. Deshazte de las cargas en tu pecho. Tu alma es turbia, y tu corazón se ahoga en tus lágrimas. Llora, llora cuánto quieres, no te juzgaré. Tu y yo, somos más iguales de lo que piensas._

Sin necesidad de repetirlo dos veces, Kun empezó a contarle todo a la voz que venía desde el mar, abandonando al viento palabras llenas de melancolía. El viento le acariciaba las gotas como una madre cariñosa, secando las lágrimas que había derramado sin darse ni cuenta.

Kun seguía hablando, y las voz le contestaba, dulce como la miel, llenando su corazón de un suave calor que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. 

Desde la última vez que había hecho el amor con su casi-novio. Bueno, ex-novio. El hombre que había amado como nunca había amado a alguien, y que ahora no era nada más que un recuerdo. Pasado. Que tenía que dejar en el pasado y que olvidar una vez para todas.

Kun cogió una piedra. La miró unos segundos, oscura y pequeña en sus cándidas manos de pianista, insignificante y anónima. De repente, el nombre de su ex-novio apareció en la superficie áspera de la piedra, un trazo tras otro, todos rojos como la sangre. 

Agarrado por una tristeza repentina, Kun tiró la piedra en el agua, el batacazo de todos sus recuerdos junto a su novio dispersandose como gotas en el mar le atravesó el corazón como una bala. Vacío, ahora su pecho estaba vacío. No sentía nada, ni siquiera sus propios latidos. Totalmente apático. Vacío.

Las olas seguían rompiéndose en la arena, hipnotizando a Kun, poco a poco, como un hechizo del que no puedes huir. 

_Ven, ven_ , le decían, _acércate._

Kun se levantó y sus pies se movieron solos hacia el mar, sin que pudiera controlarlos. La arena se había vuelto helada, y cuando Kun hundió los pies en el agua, el frío le congeló las venas. 

Las olas aflojaron, acariciándole los tobillos despacio, sus caricias dulces como las de un amante que no quiere despertarte, tentadoras como las de un amor prohibido. 

Kun sintió como si unas manos le hubieran agarrado los tobillos, y unos escalofríos le corrieron por la espalda. 

_No tengas miedo,_ dijo la voz, como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos. 

Pero Kun no tenía miedo. No, los escalofríos no eran de miedo ni por asomo. Sino de excitación. Sentía el deseo penetrar en la sangre despacio. 

_Mírame, baja la vista y mírame._

En la superficie cristalina del mar no había su propio reflejo, como debería haber sido, sino el de un hombre que nunca había encontrado. 

Unos ojos profundos como el fondo del mar, unas gotas sonrojadas como el cielo al atardecer, y una sonrisa brillante como el sol. Kun nunca había visto a alguien tan maravilloso en su vida.

– Woah… – suspiró Kun, agachándose para verlo más de cerca. 

El hombre sonrió, hermoso, y el corazón de Kun saltó unos latidos. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, como si una flecha le hubiera cruzado el corazón. 

¿Puede que se hubiera enamorado a primera vista? Kun no creía en estas cosas, pero el reflejo en el agua le atraía como un imán. Escalofriante pero fascinante al mismo tiempo. 

_Hola, Kun,_ dijo, sus ojos brillantes como estrellas. _No te preocupes, no tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos conmigo… Puedo percibir todo lo que sientes y piensas. No tengas miedo, ven más cerca._

Sin que pudiera controlarlos, sus pies empezaron a moverse, un paso tras el otro en la arena mojada del mar. 

_Más cerca._

Kun no pensaba en nada, solo en la sonrisa del hombre del que aún no conocía el nombre. En su voz que le hechizaba como la magia. Como una maldición. 

_Más cerca._

Ya tenía el agua a los tobillos, pero Kun simplemente no podía parar. Caminaba y caminaba, más cerca. 

_Ven, Kun. Ven_ _más cerca. Vamos a estar juntos. Es lo que quieres, ¿no?_

Kun sonrió y asintió.

– Sí – dijo. La sonrisa en su cara se había vuelto irreconocible. Vacía. Sin brillo. Falsa. Como si Kun ya no fuera una persona sino un autómata. Sus ojos ya no brillaban, la débil llama de la esperanza se había apagado. 

Kun ya no tenía alma. 

El agua le mojaba los vaqueros, convirtiéndolos en piedras pesadas que le tiraban hacia abajo. Cada paso adelante le costaba más que los demás, y solo quería dejar que su cuerpo cayera en el mar.

Ya no tenía fuerza, ya no tenía voluntad. Solo quería… Ni sabía lo que quería. 

_Kun, Kun… Ven, ven…_ la voz repetía, cada vez más fuerte en sus orejas. 

_Ven… Sé todo lo que quieres… Lo que necesitas… Ven, y estaremos juntos para siempre. No me voy a marchar, no te voy a dejar solo solito. Tú y yo, para siempre._

Kun ya estaba con el agua hasta los hombros, a duras penas hacía pie, pero aquellas palabras eran como un dulce abrazo. Como volver a casa después de unos años.

Kun miró en los ojos del reflejo y sonrió más ampliamente.

– Aquí estoy. 

Los ojos del hombre en el agua se volvieron totalmente negros, y luego toda su imagen se rodeó de una luz roja y brillante. 

_Bien. Entonces, ven._

Kun cerró sus ojos y dejó que las corrientes le abrazaran. Algo parecido a dos manos, pero hechas de agua, le apretó las muñecas. Las manos le tiraron hacia el fondo del mar. 

Y nunca subió.

El mar habla con más sinceridad a quienes están dispuestos a ahogarse. 

_Para siempre._

**Author's Note:**

> muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/borntovixx) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yuehuaqizi) !!


End file.
